transcendence_aufandomcom-20200214-history
Willow Pines
Gravity Falls, Oregon, US |height = 6'1" |relatives = * Mabel Pines (mother) * Henry Pines (father) * Acacia Castañeda (sister) * Hank Pines (brother) * Dipper Pines (uncle) * Stanley Pines (great great uncle) * Stanford Pines (great great uncle) * Mark Pines (grandfather) * Anna Pines (grandmother) |image1 = WillowByModB.png |caption1 = Willow. (source)}} is the youngest child of the Pines triplets. Physical description Willow has wavy red hair, is 6'1", and likes to wear over-sized sweaters knitted by Mabel. After she gave birth to Auriga and Dipper used his magic to save her from dying in childbirth, her irises became yellow like his. Personality Out of the triplets, Willow is the quiet one, and takes after Dipper the most. She is rather stubborn, too, and after years of being coddled for having health issues, she dislikes asking for help, which often gets her into trouble. Willow's hobbies include needlepoint and reading. The girl has a habit of making cryptic remarks which may or many not mean anything important. Powers Due to the influence of the demonic power that saved her, Willow posses the Sight, as well as the ability to produce blue fire. She is also an empath, which means that she can see emotions as auras surrounding people and feel some of those emotions. Her mind cannot cope with feeling the emotions of multiple other people at once so she has a "shield " around her mind to protect it. Technically, she is capable of impressing emotions upon others or even of feeding off of their emotions to strengthen herself, though she does not use such powers if she can help it. History Willow would have died as a baby if her father and Grunkle Stan hadn't made a deal with Dipper before her birth to save her. Despite this, she retains severe asthma, suffering on and off attacks throughout her life. In tenth grade one of her teachers, Ms. Lily, approaches her due to their shared and very rare natures as empaths. Initially Ms. Lily teaches her how to shield her mind more effectively, but soon the lessons turn darker, including techniques to make other people feel whatever emotions Willow chooses. For her final lesson, Ms. Lily informs Willow that her powers may be used to devour the life energy of other people. Said energy slows down the empath's aging process, as Ms. Lily explains. It heals her wounds and strengthens her overall. It also leaves the victim weak and ill at the least or, if she consumes too much, an empty shell, technically living but wiped clean of everything that once made that person who they were. When Willow refuses to practice this technique, Ms. Lily attempts to turn it on her. Willow strikes back and ultimately drains Ms. Lily entirely in self-defense. She went to college at the University of Oregon as a business administration major. During this time, she, Acacia, and Acacia's girlfriend Reina lived together in a small rented house near Mount Pigsah Arboretum. She and Acacia both got partial scholarships, and paid the rest of their way with the college fund that their parents managed to save up, plus a small amount of loans. In her later years, Willow would adopt and raise a multitude of children, known collectively as the Pleiades. They number eighteen in total, with two of them being empaths like Willow. Willow is the first of the triplets to die. Relationships Dipper Pines Her uncle and basically her second father, Dipper is extremely important to her. When Willow was a child, she was constantly scared of hurting other members of her family with the blue fire that she can create at will. Dipper taught her to harness that ability and use it to her advantage. She understands that he is demon; she's never known him to be anything else. As such, Willow understands that he sometimes needs time to himself - but she also knows how to comfort him when he needs it. In alternate timelines and universes, Willow is actually Dipper's daughter, not Mabel's. Mabel Pines Mabel is Willow's mother, and they share a love of homemade sweaters and animals. Mabel taught Willow how important she was, as well as when to take the lead or step back. Henry Pines Willow's father. She means the world to him, or at least a substantial part of it. It was Willow's kidnapping that birthed The Woodsman, and privately Willow wonders if it was her fault (even though Alcor created him and there were plenty of other ways that it would have eventually happened, including Acacia's torture). Acacia and Hank Willow loves her siblings, Acacia and Hank, and there are a lot of things that only the three of them share (similar to how there are things that only Dipper and Mabel share). However, she often feels like Acacia and Hank are twins, and she's their younger sister. This doesn't bother her too much, as she appreciates having some alone time. Grunkle Stanley Ms. Lilly Ms. Lilly was Willow's English teacher, as well as a fellow empath who imparted upon her knowledge regarding how to control and deal with her power. However, Willow began to become increasingly uncomfortable with what she was teaching her, such as using her abilities to manipulate the emotions of others. She finally crossed the line when she tried to force Willow to feed off the energy of others, leading to a vicious battle of the minds between the two. The end result would leave Willow victorious and Ms. Lilly a hollow shell. Trivia * Her favorite flavor of ice cream is chocolate chip cookie dough. * When she was a kid, she made a deal with Dipper so she could learn Sumerian in exchange for not summoning fire for a year. See also * List of known reincarnations References Category:Characters Category:Pines Category:Asexual characters Category:Humans